Tu Día Especial, Shin-chan!
by Shinzawall
Summary: Con una píldora, antídoto del APTX4869 de duración de 4 horas, Conan decide usar ese tiempo para ir con Ran. Esta aburrido de mentir y ocultar su identidad a la mujer que ama, así que sin importar nada, él irá en su tiempo para hablar con el corazón que le falta para hablar con ella. (ShinRan - OneShot)


¡Hola!

One Shot de Shinichi x Ran para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kudo.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Shinichi-kun!**

* * *

Se hallaba triste.

No quería nada, y estaba aburrido. Ya había pasado la media noche, y ahora se podía decir que era 4 de Mayo, su cumpleaños. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo; recordó que ese día el cumplía un año más.

Estaba acostado en aquel futon en el que dormía, mientras Kogoro roncaba a todo dar. Tenía sus manos tras su cabeza, mirando fijamente el techo. A su lado, una píldora. Sonrió. Su cabeza divagaba entre los acontecimientos de lo que era el día anterior. Todo fue repentino.

/ Flash Back /

El día anterior -3 de Mayo-.

Tanto como otros días, había llegado de una caminata junto a la liga juvenil de detectives. La verdad se sentía fresco, o al menos así lo veía hasta que entró en la Agencia. Kogoro yacía dormido, con latas de cerveza vacía a su alrededor. Ran por otro lado, estaba apoyada al borde de la ventana, con el teléfono en mano. Vio como marcaba un número con la mano temblorosa, dudosa si de verdad quería hablar con él.

El bolsillo de Conan vibró luego de unos minutos.

¡Era el celular de Shinichi!

Corrió hacía afuera y ajustó rápidamente la voz para hablar con Ran. Contestó.

— ¿Shinichi?

La voz de la castaña le sacó de cualquier pensamiento, se oía casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Ran! ... ¿Co-cómo estás?

— ¡Shinichi!—respondió con una voz más emocionada Ran.— ¡Mo! ¿Qué estás haciendo que no vuelves?

Instintivamente, Conan bajó la cabeza.

— Bu-bueno... re-resuelvo un caso di-difícil, lo siento.—respondió nervioso.

Odiaba mentir a Ran.

Desde el otro lado, Ran aflojó un poco su mirada.

— Ya, resuelvo rápido y vuelve, Shinichi.—pidió ella— Mañana será tu cumpleaños.

Conan sonrió.

— Esta bien, volveré.—respondió con voz decidida.

La comunicación se cortó luego de despedirse dulcemente.

Conan volvió a la agencia, viendo como Ran descendía para sentarse sobre el suelo, rendida. Su expresión mostraba cierto cansancio y añoranza.

— ¿Ran... neechan?—la voz de Conan hizo eco en la sala.

Ran levantó su vista al pequeño, con los ojos acuosos. Conan corrió a abrazarla, y ella se sintió reconfortada al estar en brazos de aquel pequeño.

/ Fin del Flash Back /

Seguía pensando en ese rostro de Ran, tan triste y desolado, hasta se podría decir que cansada y desesperada. Lo entendía. Para ella era muy duro esperarlo, esperar a quién es alguien como él, que tiene muchas admiradoras y no sabía mostrar afecto como lo hacía Ran. Estaba cansado. Ya harto de la situación en la que se encontraba. La persona que más amaba estaba del otro lado de la pared, y él no podía ir con ella por que no era _él,_ de alguna manera, ahora era Conan, no Shinichi.

Suspiró largamente y volvió a mirar la píldora.

La usaría a la mañana, para ir con Ran, aun si solo duraba unas cuatro horas, iría con ella.

Salió de la habitación con el objetivo de ir al baño.

La puerta de la habitación de Ran estaba abierta.

Miró de reojo el interior; Ran veía su celular y la foto, alternando los turnos para ver ambas. Lágrimas bordaban por sus ojos, y caían con delicadeza y suavidad sobre sus mejillas. Veía expresamente a Shinichi.

— Ojala estuvieras aquí, Shinichi...—murmuró ella suavemente, recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

**¡Pero estoy aquí, Ran!** Pensó el pequeño detective, exasperado.

Sin pensarla ni un segundo más, corrió hasta la habitación, agarró la píldora y un par de ropas de Kogoro, mientras fue al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro, quitándose rápidamente la ropa. Tuvo que morderse fuerte la mano al tragarse el antídoto y se vio obligado a gritar contra la ropa, ahogándose. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a tomar su tamaño natural, alargando su estatura, brazos, hasta que la ropa de Kogoro alcanzó a quedarle bien, un poco suelta si. Se vio así mismo al espejo, e ignorando el agudo dolor de su mano, ardor de su garganta, y el calor de su cuerpo, corrió a la habitación de la muchacha.

Estaba consciente de que no tenía nada de lógica que a estás horas de la noche, su cuerpo pudiese llegar de la nada, pero no lo resistía. Pasaba su límite al verla llorar. Más cuando se trataba de ella.

— Ran...—llamó suavemente al verla.

La Mouri se dio vuelta hacía él, mirándolo con absoluta sorpresa. Sin embargo, ignorando todo, se lanzó a los brazos del detective, aferrándose a él por el cuello, mientras sus lágrimas se volvían nulas y aparecía una dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios.

— ¡Shinichi!—exclamó en respuesta— ¿Co-cómo...?

— Eso no importa.

Shinichi correspondió rápidamente, acercándola más así si, casi con medio de que en ese preciso momento se esfumara.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Ran?—cuestionó él, con tono preocupado.

— P-por q-que...

Le levantó el mentón e hizo algo que no haría con esa personalidad, la besó. Tomó sus labios contra los suyos propios, saboreando toda su anchura. Era dulce. Con ternura que faltaba sin el otro. Una vez sintió la respiración de ella demasiado agitada y la falta de oxígeno de su propio lado, la separó levemente, manteniendo sus rostros en cercanía, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

— No llores.—pidió la voz de Shinichi.

Ran asintió con una sonrisa, alzando sus manos para llegar hasta el cabello casi azabache de Shinichi y acariciarlo.

— Te extrañé, Shinichi...

— Estuve siempre contigo, Ran.—su respuesta inconsciente, sorprendió a Ran, pero para tan especial momento, ignoró ese hecho.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—saltó la castaña, habiendo recordado por el reloj la importancia de aquel día.

Ran explayó su más bella sonrisa para Shinichi, pero se dio cuenta de la mano del detective. Sangraba.

— ¡Shinichi! ¿Qué te sucedió?—cuestionó la castaña, preocupada.

— Verás, peleé con alguien y me mordió.—se excusó el detective, siendo lo primero y lo más lógico que se le ocurrió.

Ran le miró con reproche y corrió por un par de vendas que guardaba en su mesita de noche. Se dio a la tarea de limpiar la sangre y vendar la mano de Shinichi, regañándolo en el proceso por tal descuido. Terminado, ambos se miraron, directamente, causando que Ran se volviese un fuerte rojo en las mejillas.

Shinichi sonrió amplio, casi con lasciva, apegando el cuerpo de Ran hacía el de él mismo. El detective guió el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta recostarlo en la cama, donde él tomó posición sobre ella.

— ¿Shini...

— Shh, cálmate, Ran.

El detective subió hasta poder besar los labios de ella y descendió por el cuello, repartiendo dulces besos por toda la zona. Mordió levemente la piel con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba una de sus piernas entre las de Ran. El cuerpo de Ran tembló un poco, sorprendida por la actitud de Shinichi. Kudo se encargo de hacerla sentir la reina en todos los momentos de la noche, acariciándola, besándola, y corriendo su cuerpo entero, sin llegar a nada más allá de ello, pues ya habría tiempo para tomarla como suya.

Lo único que quedaba de las ropas de ambos era la camisa de pijama y la ropa interior.

Ambos se abrazaban, con desesperación.

— ¿Te irás, Shinichi?—preguntó desanimada la Mouri.

— Si...—respondió levemente, con el mismo aire de tristeza.— Tengo que irme...

— ¡No! No te vayas, por favor...

Shinichi volteó hacía ella, limitándose a mirarla con ternura.

— No te preocupes... Tú estarás bien y yo volveré por ti, pero Ran...

— ¿Si?

— Quiero algo de regalo de cumpleaños.—demandó con una sonrisa el detective.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Shinichi?—habló ella.

— Algo simple; enterarme de como estás no es difícil, pero no quiero que todos los días me recuerdes y te pongas triste, o que pienses que si regreso, habré cambiado sobre mis sentimientos hacía a ti. No Ran, si piensas en mi, sonríe, y siempre ten en mente que volveré y te seguiré amando como ahora.

Sin poder responder, los labios de Ran fueron aprisionados por los de Shinichi, el cual cerró los ojos, profundizando con ayuda de la muchacha el contacto.

Se quedaron dormidos poco después, y Ran tan solo respondió para si;

**Esta bien, Shinichi.** Con una amplia sonrisa de dulzura, propia de ella.

La cabeza de Shinichi reposaba sobre el pecho de Ran, mientras ella se entretuvo acariciando sus cabellos hasta ella misma caer ante los brazos del mundo de los sueños. Ambos dormidos, el detective inconscientemente, agarrando la cintura de ella para acurrucarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía frío el ambiente, sin embargo el cuerpo de Shinichi había comenzando a arder. Hervía, que él mismo tal calor, que lo quemaba por dentro, destrozándolo. Sudaba y se retorcía, mordiendo la almohada que alcanzo a agarrar. **N-no... pue-puede ser... ¡No ahora! Ran se dará cuenta, ella... me v-verá.** Ya nada podía hacer cuando su cuerpo rápidamente se iba encogiendo, sintiéndose ahogado por la sensación de encogimiento de su cuerpo. Su mente continuaba vagando en la idea de que debía irse, antes de que ella despertará, pero nada funcionó. Tarde se dio cuenta que su cuerpo volvía a ser el de 7 años, y un incomprensible cansancio le azotó con dureza. Su intención había sido irse, pero su cuerpo cayó dormido ante el cansancio de una acción tal. Se quedó dormido al lado de Ran como Conan Edogawa, y si él no despertaba primero, ella lo vería.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer llegó con rapidez luego de la vela que mantuvieron Ran y Shinichi. Ella despertó temprano, para poder preparar el desayuno e ir con Sonoko, ya que está le había invitado a su casa para hacer un par de cosas. Sin embargo, la sorpresa, enojo e ira que sintió cuando en vez de ver a Shinichi, ver a Conan, fue increíble, tanto que se olvido completamente de toda la felicidad que había experimentado el día anterior, y que debía preparar con rapidez la comida de los dos hombres. Terminó su conclusión con el vendaje en la mano, y las mismas marcas que Su Shinichi había tenido el día anterior por la supuesta 'pelea'.

Se tranquilizó un poco luego. Trato de hacerlo con su más fuerte, fuerza de voluntad.

**¡Maldito seas, Shinichi!**

Comprendió rápidamente la situación y se lanzó al suelo. Estaba agotada, pero de cierta forma ya lo sabía, así que acabo por suspirar largamente, con la intención de seguir en lo suyo. Abrigó el cuerpo casi descubierto de las fresadas de Conan, acariciando los cabellos de pequeño, con el mismo cariño que expresó a Shinichi.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Shinichi...—murmuró suavemente apreciando las expresiones del pequeño— Feliz cumpleaños, Conan.

Sonrió y desapareció luego de cruzar el marco de la puerta. Se vengaría de ello, no había duda, pero conociendo al idiota obsesionado de las deducciones; sabría que había una razón suficientemente válida para haberle mentido, y aunque las tuviera, se las haría pagar caro con golpes por engañarla y dejarla hablar de Shinichi con él mismo.

Preparó un par de alimentos para su padre y para Conan, o mejor dicho; Shinichi, y luego fue con Sonoko que le esperaba en el auto abajo.

— ¡Eh... Ran! ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Hablaste con Shinichi-kun?

Ran se sonrojó.

— Más o menos.—respondió— ¡Lo mataré!

Los ojos de Ran ardieron, Sonoko atinó a echarse hacía aun lado, pidiendo al cielo por la suerte de Shinichi, que seguro y se quedaba con unas marcas luego de que regresará con Ran.

**Shinichi necesitará mucho suerte.** Pensó Sonoko, asustada por la actitud de su amiga.

— Aunque lo vi ayer, así que pude decirle feliz cumpleaños.—completó Ran, con una sonrisa.

— Q-que actitud...—murmuró para si Sonoko.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Achuu!

Se escuchó el estornudo del pequeño niño por todo el salón. Kogoro miró con desgano al dueño del sonido e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Mocoso, no estornudes sobre la comida.—reclamó el hombre.

Conan le observo con ironía.

— ¡No a sido mi intención!

Kogoro continuo su comida, ignorando al encogido detective.

— Así, mocoso,—llamó Kogoro— Ran me dijo que hablaría contigo sobre lo que paso ayer y no sé que más, dijo que descansarás hasta entonces.

Conan tembló ante eso. **Ran ya lo sabe.** Su mente y pensamientos conscientes se esfumaron y se la pasó con una sensación de escalofríos el resto de la comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente vez que se vio a Kudo con su verdadera apariencia, tenía un moretón en el ojo, y se abrigaba completo, sin contar que las piernas le temblaban y el solo hecho de caminar le dolía.

**Fue Ran.** Pensaron todos los que vieron al pobre detective en ese estado.

Aquel día también, Ran se mostró con una amplia sonrisa, y fue la única que no preguntó ni habló nada sobre los golpes que tenía Shinichi. Definitivamente, Ran le dio lo que se merecía a Shinichi, pero a su vez, fue un dulce cumpleaños para él, así que no se arrepentía de nada.

_Después de todo, pudo tener a Ran entre sus brazos como nunca antes, ¡Y todo por su cumpleaños!_

* * *

Espero os haya gustado;3


End file.
